Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new bacterial strain of Lactobacillus and application thereof, specifically relates to a Lactobacillus crispatus, which has an effect of evidently inhibiting Candida albicans and pathogens while regulating vaginal microenvironment and inhibiting Gardnerella vaginalis (BV pathogenic bacteria), and has enormous advantage and potential in applying to the preparation of pharmaceuticals for treating bacterial vaginosis combined fungal infection which is most common in clinic and to the preparation of daily feminine health products.
Description of the Related Art
Multiple microorganisms exist in a healthy woman's vagina, and form a vaginal micro-ecosystem of mutual restriction, mutual coordination and dynamic equilibrium with the host and the environment. The vaginal flora in the healthy woman is primarily constituted by Lactobacillus, comprising Lactobacillus crispatus, Lactobacillus Jensenii and Lactobacillus gasseri, etc. The Lactobacillus can protect the vagina under normal circumstances, while a disorder of Lactobacillus-predominant vaginal micro-ecosystem can cause vaginitis.
Occurrence of bacterial vaginosis (BV) is caused by massive propagation of other conditional pathogenic microorganisms such as Gardnerella vaginalis, various anaerobic bacteria, campylobacter and the like due to vaginal dysbacteriosis and reduction of lactobacillus of the host per se. The BV is actually a kind of Gardnerella vaginalis-based mixed infection. Although the application of antibiotic treatment may respite the symptoms of the BV, it even further reduces the lactobacillus which has been reduced, exacerbating vaginal micro-ecology dysbiosis and therefore causing repeated recurrence of the BV. How to control the recurrence and thoroughly cure the bacterial vaginosis are problematic issues that are necessarily to be solved by gynecologists.
Similarly, since the feminine vagina is easily susceptible to infections, in daily life, many women use gynecological disinfection products, care products and beauty care products to prevent diseases, keep hygiene or keep fit; however, various problems still often occur. Under normal circumstances, a large quantity of bacilli beneficial for human exist in the vagina, decompose glycogen in vaginal epidermal cell into lactic acid to maintain acidity in the vagina, thereby forming a natural defense that prevents pathogenic bacteria from propagation in the vagina. Use of disinfector to rinse or soak in a hip bath may damage the defense function of the vagina, thus various pathogenic bacteria propagate in the vagina in a massive scale, causing various gynecological diseases. The aforementioned issues exist for cosmetics for pudendum as well. If not cared properly, bacteria could easily breed, causing itching, inflammation or even gynecological inflammation.
On the other hand, medical instruments, as the products of modern science technology, have been widely used in the processes of prevention, diagnosis and treatment of diseases, and health care and rehabilitation, and become an important diagnosis and treatment means in modern medical field. However, the medical instruments, like the pharmaceuticals, also have certain risks due to the impacts of factors such as design, material and clinical application. In the inspection, diagnosis and treatment process of gynecological diseases, infection may be caused if the materials used in the inspection instrument are irrational, the instrument is unclean or the subject is oversensitive. Therefore, it is particularly important to improve the material, components and contact components with a human body of the gynecological medical instrument so as to enhance the biocompatibility of the instrument, reduce infection probability and ensure inspection safety.
Various lactobacillus existing in the vagina of a healthy woman have individual differences, and each strain of the lactobacillus has significantly difference in resistance to pathogenic bacteria. In the selection of lactobacillus probiotics, it needs to comprehensively consider the types, acid-producing ability, H2O2-producing ability, and adhesive ability to vaginal epithelial cells of the lactobacillus, wherein successful colonization of the lactobacillus in the vagina is the basis of the continuous actions of the lactobacillus and inoculants taking the lactobacillus as active ingredients, and is also the key factor for the curative effect of the lactobacillus. Studies have shown that: the H2O2-producing lactobacillus are the dominant bacteria in the vagina of a healthy woman, and are the key factors for protecting the vagina from the pathogenic infection, and furthermore, acids and some antimicrobial agents produced by lactobacillus metabolism can also effectively inhibit the growth of other bacteria. Current products on the market do not contain dominant flora for the vaginas of women in China, have poor colonization ability, are incapable of maintaining stable viable bacteria content, and thus cannot meet the requirements of the gynecological clinic.
In view of the above, it will bring good news to Chinese women to separate and screen the flora that is applicable to the vaginal health of the Chinese women, and to the study and development of corresponding pharmaceuticals, health care products, cosmetics and medical instruments.